From Thief to Lover
by Zakudeath
Summary: Naruto steals from King and Queen Uchiha on the beloved Queen's birthday. His sentence: Death. He manages to escape death and is now their gardener. 3 yrs latter, someone has taken an interest in him. Pairings: sasunaru, kibnaru, itanaru, garanaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow yaoi fans! This is my first fic so do be kind. This idea has been in my head for so long and i decided to put it here to see if it's as good as in my head.**

**Warning:boyxboy, mature content**

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto**

* * *

The room was of poor condition. It was quiet except for the constant dripping of some water droplets, and the scurrying of rodents of a sort. Many of creatures scurried about on the room floor. An obstacle occasionally got in a few of these creatures way, making them find an alternative route to their destination.

This obstacle was a child.

A small child sat in the dark room, alone. The child was no more the thirteen, maybe twelve. The child was a boy, though it was somewhat hard to tell due to the overly-sized cloak he wore, its hood always over his head

For ten years of his life, the child has always worn his cloak. His cloak is very old and worn, dirty with many torn. Underneath the cloak sat the small boy, his hair was blonde, gravity-defying, and soft to the touch; his skin, unusually tan. He was skinny and frail and he hardly ever spoke.

The most unique thing about the boy was his face, with his eyes being of the most unhumanly cerulean blue and each side of his cheeks held three small whisker-like scars. He was a true beauty but sadly, such a face got him shun because of its uniqueness and because of this, the child wears his cloak. He did not mind so much. He has grown accustom to wearing it and now, to him, it is a part of him.

Another rat scurried in front of him, brushing against his toes. He quickly pulled back his feet and brought his knees to his chest. He shuddered as a small breeze blew in from the cracks of the room he was in. He didn't like being in the room. He wished to be home, even if his home was a hole in a wall. A hole in a wall was, to him, much better than being placed in a dungeon.

The boy was currently in a dungeon, waiting for his punishment. Most likely, he considered that he would be killed for his petty act of stealing. Though for stealing, the normal punishment would be confinement, even for a child his age, the boy didn't steal from any ordinary citizen.

The boy had stolen from someone of much importance: the King and Queen. And not just that, he had stolen from them on the Queen's birthday and placed a bruise on, no doughtily, the royal's family youngest son's face. If not for these facts, his punishment probably, wouldn't be so bad, but because of them, death was most likely the punishment that suited him. At least that's most likely how the king would see it.

The boy could feel the sand from the sandman's bag pressuring his eyes. Drowsiness and sleep were attacking his with all they got and they were winning, but the boy really didn't want to go to sleep. It wasn't because he was afraid or anything, he just wanted to avoid the morning for a bit. He has always preferred the night, the only time he could really be with nature. He preferred natured more than anything else.

He looks over to where a rat had just scurried away, the moon's light scaring it off, and saw a flower. It was very erotic, blue for the most part but he also saw black blur-like spots. He crawled to it and saw the black that was once a mishmash of blurs, now noticeable black unexplainable designs.

At the tip of one of five curled-over leaves, a red dropped fell, making the flower look as if it was bleeding, but to the boy, it looked as if it was crying. That was how he saw it. He figured that if he wasn't, or couldn't for the matter, cry for himself, something, if anything, will cry for him and tonight, it was this flower.

As he watched the flower, he felt himself let out a yawn. Sleep had finely poisoned him and the effect was heavy. He laid himself down behind the flower, eyes still on it, and got himself comfortable. Slowly, his eyes began to flutter somewhat before they finally closed together and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep.

* * *

Please RxR. Comments and suggustions are welcomed, Flames not. :{)


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and I now have chapter two, but for chapter three to come and play, i need some help. Naruto needs a sister and it can't be either Sakura, Ino, nor Hinata. I'm leaning torwards Haku (yes it can be a guy) but I will take other suggestions.**

**Warning: boyXboy**

**Disclaimer: I *sniffs* do not own Naruto...stop teasing me! XP**

* * *

The throne room was empty with the only exceptions being the royal family. The party was long over and the servants have just finished cleaning the room. They've bid their beloved royal family a quick goodnight and race out of the throne room.

Why did they race out? It's because an angered King is the scariest thing to be in a room with, especially when that king is Fugaku. His glare was in full form, looking at one particular spot on the ground. He had been staring at that ever since the party had been brought to an abrupt stop, occasionally looking up to look at the servants, scaring the living daylight from them as they cleaned, then back to his spot.

To his left sat his lovely wife, Mikoto, with sorrow in her eyes and worry on her face. To his right were both his sons, Itachi and Sasuke, from oldest to youngest. Both were identical in looks, pale skin, piercing ebony eyes, emotionless. The only difference between the two were: their hairstyle, Itachi's ebony hair pulled back into a low ponytail while Sasuke's held bangs that framed his face and the rest spiked back, Itachi was taller than Sasuke by a least a head, and Sasuke had a swollen bruise on his left jaw and had cake smashed on his backside.

Each family member thought back to the intrusion of the party, each with different emotions: Fugaku with anger, Mikoto with worry, Itachi with amuse, and Sasuke with rage.

_(Some time before, at the party)_

_The throne room glowed with the twinkle of lights that illuminated the room. Music was played softly, not intentionally for the guests to dance but for them to listen to as they conversed among themselves._

_Laughter could be heard from the multiple groups that have formed during the party. The one laughter that stood out the most belonged to Queen Mikoto. Mikoto was celebrating her birthday, age never told as it is an understood private fact. Everybody, form friends to family, the well known and the rich all came to help Mikoto celebrate another year with her._

_Mikoto was a beloved favored. Even as a young child, Mikoto was highly favored. Her ebony, long hair would highlight her nicely, pale skin and somehow make her glow as did her eyes which always held emotions. Her body has always been the fittest and curviest, the envy of every women. _

_Her beauty was not the only thing that caught all her suitors' attention when she was young. She also has a remarkable personality. She is one of the world's most kind and sensitive person there is. She cares for everybody from rich to poor, and she treated everybody the same, even if they're nasty to her._

_She was every man's dream wife and the person who managed to take her was the King, Fugaku Uchiha._

_Fugaku was the most desirable bachelor there was, his hair also ebony, his skin somewhat brighter than his wife, if not much, and his eyes also ebony yet sometimes they seem to flash red. He was stern and showed no emotions. He was a fair King looking for the perfect wife and Mikoto was the perfect candidate. After a few courting sessions, they both fell in love with each other and after their spectacular wedding, loved by all, royalty and villagers, they had two kids: Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha._

_Itachi was the oldest by five years, being nineteen. He inherited both his parents' ebony hair, which he kept together in a low ponytail, and both his father's skin and eyes. He was very handsome with a strong and fit body. Not only that, he was as smart as they come. Even at a very young age, Itachi has showed off his intelligence, surpassing his tutors even to a point that he would often have to correct them. Due to all this, Itachi has been for the last nineteen years, his father's favorite._

_Sasuke was the youngest son, being fourteen. He also had both his parent's ebony hair, his with bangs that framed his face and the rest seemed to spike back. He inherited from his mother her pale skin and from his father's red flashing ebony eyes. He also had himself a small build and he was also smart, yet not exactly to the extinct of his brother. He admittedly loves his brother, but he also envied him because he was his father's favorite._

_Sasuke stood off to himself, bored out of his mind. He really wished he wasn't at this, as he called it, stupid party. Of course, he loved his mother; it was just that he didn't feel he had to be there. He had nothing to do. He saw as his brother was also in a group, seemingly making new friends. He sighed again for, most likely, the thirtieth time that night._

_He took another swig from his glass, his drink being nonalcoholic due to his age. The fact had only irritated him even more. He needed something to happen. _

_"You know, Uchiha, brooding over here all by yourself makes you seem as though you don't love your mother."_

_Sasuke turned to the person who dared said those words to him and came face to face with Neji Hyuga, nephew and heir to becoming the next Grand Duke since the Hiashi Hyuga, the Grand Duke now, oldest and youngest children were girls._

_Sasuke gave his usual 'Hn' to his acquaintance and took another sip from his glass. He looked at Neji, and noticed the same bored feeling in his unusually lilac eyes. "You know, Sasuke, you should really try to convince your parents that parties should be enjoyable to all and not just for the old."_

_"Now, now Hyuga, you should learn to respect your elder." Neji turned around and came eye to eye with Tsunade, the blonde, pigtail haired, hazelnut eyed, huge-chested Empress of Konohagakure._

_Neji bowed out of respect for the empress while adding "apologize, my Empress. I did not realize…" "That an oldie would be standing right behind you, hmmm?" she arched up her eyebrow and released a coy smile to Neji._

_He gave a small sigh as he straightens out, his waist-long brown hair swishing back to place. She looked over at Sasuke. He gave her an understood 'Hn' and looked away from her._

_Tsunade let out an irritated grunt as she drank from her bottle of Sake. "Well, since the prince there wants to be a rude little BRAT!...I think I'm going to go spend some time with someone who actually matters like saaaaaaaaaaay…..Itachi."_

_She smirked when Sasuke turned and glared at her only to break out into a fit of laughter, mostly due to her over-consumption of her Sake. "I'm just kidding brat. You do matter. Don't let anyone tell you different," she smiled as she waved goodbye._

_Neji and Sasuke watched as Tsunade left, hearing her last mummers of "This party has been a delight but I'm heading home. SHIZUNE! GRAB THE PIG! WE'RE LEAVING!"_

_Everybody's eyes were on the Empress as she, her assistant and their little pig left out, Shizune's blush for her boss in full bloom. Neji let out a small chuckle at the Empress's exit announcement. He looked over toward Sasuke who only shook his head._

_"Come, come now Sasuke. You needed some sort of entertainment, and you just got a small serving of it." Sasuke looked over at Neji. "Tsk. What kind of entertainment is watching the most powerful person walk around intoxicated? I don't see anything comical about the situation at all."_

_"Man Sasuke, you really need to learn how to relax sometimes," Neji commented. Sasuke just took another sip from his glass, when the doors opened with a loud "BANG!". The entire crowd, including Neji and Sasuke, looked toward the door._

_In walked in three of the best knights, Kakashi Hatake first, followed by Might Gai, and Asuma Sarutobi. Fugaku immediately stormed over to the three knights, Itachi and Sasuke coming over too. "What reason do you three have for interrupting my wife's birthday party?" Fugaku asked the question in his way of showing he meant business, his glare in full effect and his eyes seeming to flash red._

_"There is," Kakashi spoke first. He stepped aside for Fugaku to see the prisoner that Gai and Asuma were holding between them. Between them stood a small hooded person, his or her head hanging low._

_"Well…..?" Fugaku asked, waiting for the reason. Kakashi pulled the child forward. The child stumbled a bit and Kakashi pulled him back so that the child was right in front of Fugaku. "This child, was caught stealing from your royal highness."_

_Fugaku glared at the child then looked back at Kakashi. "What was stolen?"_

_Kakashi opened his bag, which he held on his hip, and brought out a long, rectangular, small wrapped box. Fugaku snatched the box from Kakashi's hand and gave it a closer inspection. As he lowered the book from his face, the rage from him was emitting off in a stream of anger and his eyes were now mostly red._

_"..." His rage was now in full form and he seemed to be shaking from it. "How DARE you steal from ME and my wife!"_

_Mikoto race over to her husband and quickly grabbed his arm and tried to calm him. "Dear ," she started, plead in her voice noticeable. " Dear, please calm down." Itachi then spoke up. "Yes father. It would be poor to harm this child just for stealing."_

_Sasuke, slightly closer to the theft, tsked and muttered to the hooded figure "Dobe."_

_Mainly, only three people heard this comment. Itachi, who formed a disappointed look on his face, Kakashi, who quirked up his visible eyebrow, and the hooded figure who, with growing rage, stepped forward and delivered a jab that connected with Sasuke's left jaw._

_Sasuke, not expecting that hit, stumbled backward. He tripped and fell back right into the cake that the chief, Choza Akimichi, was bringing out._

_He and the cake went sliding back, nearly knocking over a group of women who scurried away before getting hit. While that was going on with Sasuke, after the hooded figure had punched Sasuke, Kakashi punched the child in his face. The hooded figure fell out onto the floor with a loud 'THUD'._

_Fugaku, finally pushed to the edge, grabbed the child by the neck and raised him up off the grab. The child struggled, not being allowed to breath. The child continuously scratched at the King's hand. Blood was starting to drip from the King's scratches. Fugaku griped the child's neck even tighter as he noticed the blood fall._

_The child vision grew blurry, his scratching slowing down. He made eye contact with the King and his eye grew wide with fear. Fugaku's blood red eyes were pouring into the child, filling him with fear. The child was shaking, not sure from fear or lost of breath._

_Fugaku kept his eyes on the child. He could not hear or see anything else, only the person who ruined the night for his wife and punched his son. He felt tugs on his arm, and wiped around to be faced with his crying wife, whispering the same words over and over again._

_"Please. Please don't. He's just a child. Just a child."_

_Fugaku's senses started to come to him, seeing his Mikoto, crying. He slowly released the child who fell to the ground with a 'thump' . The child, continuously gasps for his breath, his body shaking from the tension._

_Fugaku turned away from the child, guilt riding him. "Kakashi. Gai. Asuma." Each guard stood at attention as the King called their names. "Take the child and throw him in the dungeon…I'll decide his punishment later."_

_The three guards bowed to Fugaku's order. Gai and Asuma walked ahead as Kakashi grabbed the child's arm and pulled him up. With that, the three knights left out, closing the door behind them._

_Neji walked over to Sasuke, who was now standing up and brushing off the cake, and laughed lowly "I hope you got the entertainment you were looking for."_

* * *

Please RxR and tell me what you think. Suggestions and comment are open but no flames. :{)


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so tired but i wanted to do a third chapter and sacrifices must be made.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto**

**Jusst so you know, I grow tried of putting a disclaimer. This is the 3rd chapter now so we should know that i don't own this by now.**

* * *

Naruto gasped and sat straight up in the bed he was currently sleeping in.

His breathing came out irregular, still upset from the dream he just had. He looked around the room he was in. His mind still groggy, he began to panic, unsure where he was.

He quickly got out the bed he was in and continued, franticly, looking around the room. He backed himself up until his back collided with something sharp.

He turned around and confronted a small table.

He eased his tensed body, releasing a sigh as he did. There was an object on the table that immediately jolted his memory of all that had happened yesterday.

_Twenty-four hours earlier_

_Naruto sat up, the sandman finally leaving, and he rubbed his eyes. He stretched his arms up and swayed his back then rolled his arms back down and relaxed his body. _

_He opened his eyes and cringed at the sight of the dungeon. It was still there and he was still in it. Very little sun managed to escape into the dungeon._

_He looked at the flower that sat beside him and was immediately filled with sorrow. Although Naruto had waked up just as the sun was setting in place, the rays of the sun were still strong._

_The sun's rays beamed unmercifully onto the unique flower and it seem to have curled itself up into a shriveled, brown ball._

_He only sighed as he brought his knees to his chest and rested, waiting for his punishment to come._

_A loud 'CLANK' ringed throughout the dungeon and immediately made Naruto jump. He rubbed his eyes and realized he had managed to drift off. He couldn't tell if it had been one or seven hours since he'd began waiting._

_He heard the heavy, wooden door of the dungeon being opened and footsteps descending down the stairs. He became alert and attentive, a skill he picked up from living in Konoha, and hurriedly made sure his cloak's hood was secured over his head._

_The first thing he smelled was a cigarette. The stench rose into his nose and he scrunched his face up some. A man came into view. Naruto immediately recognized as the knight from the day before. There was absolutely no way to mistake him._

_The man had unusual features about him. His hair was both gravity defying and an unique shade of silver, most of his face was completely covered with an exception for his left eye, and he was holding a familiar orange book in his hand that Naruto first saw in his pocket the day before._

_The next man to show up seemed more down to earth. His black hair was spiked out in a high ponytail and Naruto immediately realized that it was from this man the awful stench came from._

_The next knight to come into his vision was also immediately recognized. Naruto could not forget to man's bowl-cut hair style and the bushy brows that displayed every emotion that ran through the man's face. At the current moment, the emotion that showed on his face was none other than worry._

_The last two knights stepped forward toward Naruto, and he visibly flinched. The cigarette smoker clasped handcuffs around his wrists as the one with the eyebrows unlocked the one chain around his ankle that held him in place._

_The smoker handed the chain that connected the cuffs together in his hand and he gave it a slight tug to indicate for Naruto to stand up. When Naruto managed to get his feet under him, the smoker passed the chain to the book reader who, to that point, seemed to really not be paying attention._

_When the chain was secured in his hand, the book reader started walking to the exit of the dungeon, the other two silently behind them._

_They group began walking down a long hallway to a destination Naruto did not know. Every now and again, the chain would, slightly, tug forward as the book reader would turn the page in his book, but nothing else happened._

_A question had been scratching at his mind for a long time and Naruto had finally decided to let it free. His voice, though harsh, came out loud enough for the group to hear him as he muttered, "Kakashi….."_

_There was a slight falter in the steps of the knight before him, but otherwise, there was no way of telling if the knight heard, but Naruto still knew. "How long has that flower been down there?"_

_The knight in front of him didn't seem to hear him. It was either that or that he was simply ignoring him. _

_After a few minutes or so, the man let out a low 'hmmmm' and began his answer with, "I'm not entirely sure. It's been down there for as long as I can remember. I'll say, give or take five years."_

_Naruto noticed him hesitate some before he continued his answer._

"_On my trips to and from the dungeon, I've noticed that the flower is fond of the night, particularly, the moon, but it tends to….. one might say, die, as soon as a drop of sunlight shimmers through the crack. I believe that, sometimes, even without the sunlight on it, if it's morning time, it will shrivel up to how it was this morning, but as soon as night time comes around, it will blossom back into the flower you saw last night."_

_Naruto, satisfied with the answer, simply nodded his head then returned to silence. Another question raked at his mind, one he truly didn't want to know the answer to, but he decided to ask anyway._

"_Kakashi, am I being taken to my death?"_

_Naruto was aware of how the other two exchanged sorrowful glances to each other, confirming Naruto's answer. Still he waited for Kakashi, who's body seemed to completely tense up._

_Answer the question seemed to be a burden on the knight's shoulder, so Naruto decided to let the man know he already knew the answer by responding, "I see."_

_His head returned to the somewhat hanging position it was in and he remained silent._

_He planned to remain that way for the rest of the trip, when he realized that Kakashi was directing a question to him._

"_Would you repeat your question, Kakashi? I hadn't realized it was for me until now."_

"_I asked,' how do you know my name?' "_

_Naruto wasn't really in the mood for answer the question, so he just replied, "Does it even matter. In a few minutes from now, it won't." It seemed to him that the one with the eyebrows wanted to say something to him, he guessed in a way to cheer him up, but he noticed that the one with the cigarette shook his head toward him and the silence overlapped them again._

_They came to the outside and sitting on the path was a cart. The cart had a back to it that held high wooden bars, making a complete square, each bar and a pointed tip and some hay was thrown around in it._

_Kakashi pulled to Naruto's chain and Naruto got the hint to get into the back. Once he was in, the wooden bar door was immediately closed and locked._

_Kakashi took the wooden bench and so did the smoker, who also took the reins. The eyebrowed one opted to walk beside the cart, for defensive reasons was all Naruto can guess._

_The smoker lightly whipped the reins on the horse and the horse began his trip on the dusty trail._

_Naruto would say that it was a good thirty minutes, give or take, when the cart made its way into the village. The villagers were up and about doing their daily routine._

_As the cart came into town, the villagers took notice to it. Only two people rode in carts: royalty and the head-rollers, and it were clearly obvious which one was in this cart._

_When heads were 'removed', they were mostly done in the middle of the village, a tradition that was held some time back and still goes on today._

_Many villager went back onto their merry ways until a loud, shrew, voice called out, "HEY, EVERYBODY! THEY MANAGED TO CATCH THE DEMON!"_

_Business minders all stopped what they were doing and looked at the to-be head roller. Sure enough, it was their village demon. Cheers erupted throughout the street and many, if not; everybody stopped what they were doing and followed the cart._

_Majority of the people were following from behind the cart, where they slung at Naruto with name callings and other slanders._

_The wagon finally came to the stand where the punishment would take place. As the cart went around the back, the entire village crowded the front of the wooden stand, and some even climbed ontop of rooftops for better views. Naruto was pulled out of the cart and directed up the stairs with Kakashi leading the chain._

_The crowd rings of 'BOO!' and 'DEMON!' rang throughout and continued on until two more carts, these carriages, made their way. The carriages came to a halt and the door man opened the door for both of them._

_The royal Uchiha stepped out the carriages, the King and his Queen out of one and their two sons came out the other. The crowd began to cheer for the royal family as they each, one by one, climbed the stairs and each sat in their proper throne._

_A well-dressed servant went center stage, a parchment under his arm. He then unraveled the parchment and wait for the crowd to silent before he began to read._

"_Hear ye all and more. Today's prisoner is charged with the following: stealing from the Queen…" loud 'BOO's interrupted the servant before he continued, "ruining the Queen's birthday cake and punching the second royal prince " this time ,the protested came from the female majority of the group._

_The chants picked up again, this time calling out "KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"_

_As the executioner took stage, the crowd, again, began cheering._

_All the while, the royal family watched on. There was a slight sound that came from Mikoto and the alert Fugaku asked, "What's wrong, my dear?"_

_Mikoto responded, "I have not been to many of these, but this has to be the biggest crowd I've seen."_

_Fugaku looked back at toward the sea of people and replied, "Yes, this is the biggest for me, too."_

_Mikoto gasped. "But he's just a child! What has he possibly done to make the whole village hated him?"_

"_I wouldn't know, dear." Fugaku continued, "This child hasn't been brought before in the records, nor are there any rewards on his head." He looked over toward Itachi to confirm what he had just said._

"_Father is right. There is absolutely nothing on this boy. Maybe if we ask somebody, we may get our answer."_

_As the executioner, roughly, had Naruto kneel in front of the chopping block and forced his head into place, the crowds cheered him on. Itachi, quickly, called over the servant from early and whispered into his ear._

_The executioner raised the giant blade over his head and was just about to take a swing, when the servant's loud protest stopped him. The crowd stopped cheering and looked at the man, confusion etched on their faces._

"_The royal family wishes to know why you all wish to see this child die," the servant announced to the entire village._

"_THAT'S NO CHILD!" "YEA! IT HAS NO MOTHER OR FATHER. THAT'S JUST A WORTHLESS DEMON AND ALL DEMONS DESERVE TO DIE!"_

_The crowd cheered, all agreeing with the statements made. "What do you mean by he's a demon?" This time, Itachi spoke up._

"_THE MUTT IS A CHILD OF A DEMON!" "A DEMON BY THE NAME OF KYUUBI, THE MOST FERCESOME AND POWERFUL DEMON THERE IS!" The crowd then began to cheer again, agreeing with the response._

_Astonished, Mikoto spoke up. "Why would you say such a thing!"_

"_YOUR HIGHNESS, HAVE YOU NOT __SEEN__ THE CHILDS FACE!" "THE PROOF IS ON ITS FACE!"_

_This time, the crowd began chanting, "TAKE OFF ITS HOOD! TAKE OFF ITS HOOD!"_

_The executioner raised up the boy's head. The crowd cheered as he tried to remove the hood. Naruto fought the man, twisting and turning his head, trying to evade. A soft plea left from his lips as he held his head down on chop block, also holding on the hood. His head bent so that his forehead was the only thing holding down the front of the hood, a small tear escaped from his eye._

_Mikoto, who was the only to notice the tear, latched her hand onto her husband's arm. "Oh, Fugaku, my king, please spare this child! Please! As a birthday gift for me." Fugaku looked into his wife's eyes and saw the desperate plea in them._

_He quickly rose and addressed the crowd. "Villagers of Konoha, my wife, the kind-hearted person she is, does not wish to see the child die and seeing as she's the one most of the chargers are for, this child's life shall be spared!" Confusion and disbelief showed all over the villagers' faces._

"_WELL, WHAT ABOUT FOR WHAT HE DID TO YOUR SON?", a voice called out, directed to the king. "For what he has done," Fugaku started, "he is now an official and perament member of the Uchiha servant line." The crowd was quiet for a short minute, and then they began to cheer again._

_Fugaku sighed and called over to Kakashi. "Take the child, and put him in a room in the servant quarter."_

_Kakashi bowed and added a, "Yes, your highness." He then grabbed the chain holding Naruto still connected wrists, and led him back to the cart._

_During the ride, Naruto past out from both exhaustion and stress and Kakashi carried him to the last room in the quarter._

Naruto looked at the vase on the table that held the flower from the dungeon in it. It was full in bloom as the moon shone in on in from the window above it. Naruto sighed and got back into the bed. He allowed himself to close his eye and he drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

And here is chapter three. I think i'll do a chapter for each review i get. Three reviews, three chapters.

Read and review :{)


	4. Chapter 4

**This is just a little something to show the direction it's going.**

**You know my disclaimer**

* * *

It had been three years since the incident and, for Naruto, much had changed.

He was now some inches taller than what he had been, standing at least five inches taller, now being 5'8, short for the average boy and yet still taller than most of the maids. His blond hair had grown somewhat longer and it seemed to be a brighter shade of blonde now that he could wash his hair

No longer did he have to scurry for a place to lay or dig through trash for his next meal. Being a servant for the Uchiha family was a major improvement from his last lifestyle.

The Uchiha family had been nothing but kind, even with the imfamous cruel king Fugaku was suppose to be and the ice prince Sasuke was.

Still, he did not completely trust them and he still wore a cloak over his body, even though now, his cloak was in better condition than it was, being thats it's a new cloak given to him by Mikoto. She seemed to noticed his insercurity during the humiliation at the chopping block and had gotten him a new cloak instead of making him remove it.

As time grew, he began to favor Mikoto more and more as the days went but he favored Itachi more. Itachi seemed to pay a lot of attention to Naruto and he seemed to favor spending time with Naruto, even if Naruto was busy at work in the garden.

Though Naruto was a good server and an okay cleaner, he was best in the garden and so he was made the gardener, only to be a server if and when guests were visiting. Right now, that was exactly what the situation was

Naruto was currently being a guest for the Duke-To-Be Kiba Inuzuka, a known dog lover. Kiba has been a friend to Sasuke when they were little and even as Sasuke seemed to become more distancent, Kiba still visited the Uchiha family. Over the last three years, Naruto and Kiba had grown to becoming good friends, and extremely close, even after the argument that made them meet and ever time Kiba came to visit, he would always ask for Naruto to be his server.

Naruto still kept up his gardening job even when he acted as a server, and everytime or so a new plant would make itself known in the garden, Naruto would always bring one, is not a bunch, of the new flower to Mikoto and put it in a vase in her room she had set out when she saw how good a gardener Naruto was.

As he visited Mikoto, he began to notice, more and more how stress out she was becoming and how wary she was. Though it didn't show on her face, her eyes showed how the days had been on her. Naruto was quick to figure out that the second prince, Sasuke, was the case to her wariness.

As time went on, Sasuke seemed to become more and more loose, sleeping with most of the servants and even some royalty, always to make the girl cry by the morning. Fugaku grew more and more disappointed, if not angered with Sasuke and Mikoto tried to get him to stop, but he, in turn, refused to listen to her.

This was the main reason Naruto disliked the second son. He caused the one person who loved him for him so much stress that it was killing her. Naruto could only wish that one day, Sasuke would see what he was doing.

* * *

**The major story begins in the next chapter. read and review :{)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everbody. I'm back**

**You know my disclaimer**

* * *

The barking from an over-excited dog continued as the overly-normal-sized dog searched for his owner. Ever-so-often, it would stop and sniff the air before it would begin to trot in the direction of the familiar scent.

A breeze blew and he caught the scent of another person. He began wagging his tail even faster, his trotting speed now increasing. His dog ears picked up the sounds of the things in front of him.

He could hear the river that rolled through the garden, and the bugs that were buzzing by. He could hear the trees talking to each other while the wind blew through them, but more importantly, he could hear talking from his owner.

With a small bark, the dog took off running in the direction of the talking. A figure came in his view and his speed increased. He saw his owner and the second person with him.

He let out a loud 'BARK', gaining his owner's attention. When the second person turned and saw him, a wide grin grew on his face and he opened his arms as he called out 'AKUMARU!'

Immediately, the dog leaped and landed into the awaiting arms. The boy under him laughed as they fell to the ground, the hood on the boy slipping off and his smile fully showing. The dog named Akumaru began licking on the boys face and the boy continued laughing as he struggled under the dog. "Kiba! Kiba, get Akumaru off of me!"

"No way, Naruto", the person named Kiba laughed. "You're the one who called him over! You knew this would happen, and you still did it!"

Naruto continued to struggle under the over-sized dog, his smile still intact until he realized what the dog was actually doing to him. His cerulean eyes grew as did his shock, his voice hitting up some notches as he called out, "Kiba!...KIBA! KIBA, AKUMARU IS HUMPING ME! GET HIM OFF OF ME!"

Kiba looked over a saw what Naruto was saying was true. Akumaru had Naruto pinned down with his weight and was preceding to thrust on Naruto.

Unable to resist, Kiba broke out in a fit of laughter, nearly falling over. His abs began were to hurt as he doubled-over while clenching his sides, and his lungs began to burn. He began gasping for his breath in-between his fit but he couldn't bring himself to stop.

"DAMNIT KIBA, IF YOU DON'T GET HIM OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO CASTRAT SOMEONE AND IT WON'T BE THE DOG!"

Kiba immediately paled, knowing that Naruto would live up to his threat. "Akumaru! Heel boy!"

Akumaru stopped and gave his owner a side look before continuing at a feverish speed. Naruto growled before glaring at Kiba and, venomously letting out, "Kiba!"

Kiba grimaced before calling out, more sternly, "AKUMARU!" The dog instantly stilled, fear rolling over him. "Here, NOW!"

The dog quickly scurried off of Naruto and slowly made his way to his owner. He held his head down, his tail between his legs, and let out small whimpers. When he made it in front of Kiba, he looked up at him. Kiba held a stern look on his face and Akumaru lowered his head again small whimpers escaping from him.

Kiba sighed, shaking his head at the dog. "Go on boy." He bent down and began petting the dog. "I'm not mad at you. Go find a squirrel to chase or something."

The dog let out let out a bark, his tail wagging again, before running off. Kiba let out a small chuckle before looking over at Naruto.

Naruto was kneeling before the river, splashing the water onto his face in attempts to clean himself.

The water glistened against Naruto's tan skin and with his eyes closed, he looked somewhat heavenly.

Kiba realized he was staring and a small blush formed on his face.

Naruto stood from his spot and wiped at his face a last time. He looked over at his friend and smiled. He started to put his hood back on when a hand grabbed his.

"Don't."

"But Kiba, you know how I feel about not having on my hood." He looked at Kiba with a plea in his eyes. Kiba only smiled before bringing his face closer.

A small blush formed on Naruto's face as he lightly kissed Kiba back. Naruto relaxed his arms and Kiba placed his hands on Naruto's small waist. Kiba pulled back, releasing Naruto's lips, and Naruto gasped when Kiba squeezed his butt.

"Kiba," Naruto warningly growled out. Kiba small while adding, "You know you liked it."

Naruto glared at Kiba, but didn't protest. Kiba gave Naruto a toothy grin that said 'Told you so' and Naruto punched him in the stomach. Kiba let out an 'OOMPH' as he took in a sharp breath. Naruto laughed before walking over to the edge of the river and sitting in front of it. Kiba rubbed his stomach before taking his seat beside Naruto.

"You do know you can get in trouble for punching a duke in his stomach, right?"

Naruto put his hand into the river and began swirling his finger around in it before answering, "Yea, I know. There was a slight pause before adding on, "but I also know you won't report on me and that you actually love it when I play with you like that."

Kiba smiled, knowing it was true. "So how have you been since I last seen you?" Naruto smiled. "You don't have to always ask me that every time you come over. The Uchiha family is treating me just fine. Mikoto is sweet, Itachi's really nice and even Fugaku treats me fairly."

"What about Sasuke?"

"What about him?"

"Well, it seems as though he's upset you in some way. Every time I'm over here and somebody mentions his name, you seem to grimace. I can read it in your eyes even if it doesn't show in your face."

Naruto sighed before splashing water on Kiba. Kiba barley flinched before saying, "You're still answering my question." Naruto looked at the determined look on Kiba's face before giving in. "He…..he doesn't harm my. In fact, we hardly even cross paths." "So what don't you like about him?"

"…...He likes to have sex. He likes it a whole lot."

"What's wrong with that?"

"The guy just doesn't know when to stop! He's had sex with almost every, and I mean EVERY maid in the castle and he's even done the maids that pass by with their royal family, and if that royal family happens to have a daughter, he does them too! In the end, all he does is hurt the girl he'd just had sex with. Fugaku and Mikoto have tried to get him to stop, but he just defies them, purposely. And he always has sex in the room three doors down from his Mother's study room, and she's ALWAYS in there!"

Kiba looked over at Naruto as he came to the slight pause. Naruto's eyebrows were furrowed together some and his face was tensed up.

Kiba reached over and pulled Naruto onto his lap and began rubbing one hand through his hair. He felt as Naruto began to relax and continued soothing him. Naruto stopped ranting and leaned into Kiba's hold.

"Hey Naruto."

"Yea Kiba?"

Kiba didn't say another word as he attacked Naruto's mouth. Naruto began to struggle as he squirmed and push on Kiba's chest. Naruto didn't realized what he was doing, until Kiba let out a long throaty moan.

"KIBA!" Naruto gasped as he pulled away from Kiba, blush fully intact.

"Well Naruto, if you don't want me to moan while you're rubbing across my dick, then maybe you shouldn't be so damn fuckable."

Naruto 's blush grew tenfold. "Kiba! Don't be so vulgar! You're a duke!"

Kiba pulled Naruto closer to him s he whispered, "I would gladly give that up to be with you."

"Don't say that." "Why not? Because you know it's true? If you were to told me to drop my title, anything really, I'd do it for you. …..Except for Akumaru."

Naruto chuckled. Kiba arched up an eyebrow with a smile as he asked, "What?"

"I bet the world could burst into combustion and you would probably save your dog before yourself."

"Damn right I would!"

Naruto began laughing at Kiba's earnestness and Kiba continued grinning.

"You're so predictable," Naruto grinned as he gave Kiba a light shove. "Oh am I?"

"Yea you ar-MPPH!" Naruto's lips were again assaulted by Kiba's. This time, Kiba gave a Naruto's butt a small pinch. Naruto gasped and Kiba rammed his tongue into Naruto's mouth and played with Naruto's.

Kiba, finally released Naruto's mouth, and Naruto took a gasp of breath.

"I'm predictable, huh?"

The grin was wide on Kiba's face and Naruto wanted to wipe it off. He delivered a quick punch to Kiba's stomach and hopped out of Kiba's lap.

He heard Kiba groaning and a small grin grew on his face before he walked off, heading back to the castle.

"Really Naruto? Did you really have to leave me out there!"

"It's not like you don't know your way back to the castle. You're not helpless."

Naruto and Kiba were currently in the castle, making their way to Kiba's room. "I really don't see why you need me to come with you to pick out clothes," Naruto commented as he, reluctantly, followed Kiba.

"You can call it moral support." Kiba, then came to a stop and Naruto ended up running into Kiba's back.

Naruto felt one of Kiba's arms wrap around his waist and his other tilted Naruto's chin before adding, in a husky voice, "But I like to call it, getting friendly."

Even with Naruto's hood on, his blush could still be seen.

Suddenly, Kiba let out a 'YIIP" as his collar was pulled back, giving him distance from Naruto.

"Now now. What do you think you're doing to poor little Naru?"

Kiba turned, ready to give the person a piece of his mind, when he saw who it was and shrank back.

"Hehe. Hey Itachi", Kiba sheepishly replied.

Itachi gave Kiba a look through his narrow eyes before saying, "Duke."

"Aw, come on Itachi! We've known each other since I was little. What's with the formalities?"

Itachi kept his narrowed eyes on Kiba before shifting his glance to Naruto. Naruto flinched a little at Itachi's stare. He became nervous and, for the first time, a little afraid of Itachi.

Itachi stalked over to Naruto as he asked, "Naruto, how long have we've known each other?"

"Um…three, maybe four years, my prince." Naruto's nervousness was very noticeable in the sentence.

Itachi was now in front of Naruto, but he didn't stop. He began circling around Naruto as he continued questioning him.

"And how long have you known…the duke?" Itachi's footsteps echoed in the hall, sounding much louder in Naruto's ears than they actually were. "For, maybe, um… two years now, I believe." Itachi nodded as he stopped in front of Naruto. "I see and why is it that HE is the only one who gets to see what's under that hood of yours?"

"….Are you for real Itachi? Are you trying to tell me that the reason you wanted to scare me SHITLESS is because you're curious about what's under Naruto's hood!"

Both Itachi and Naruto looked over at a bewildered Kiba. "Well, why did you think I was upset? You don't have anything I have and I probably even got more things than you do," Itachi smiled at Kiba in a smug-like way.

"That was harsh, my prince. Even for you."

Itachi looked over at Naruto as he chuckled at his comment and smirked. "Jealously is evil, even to royalty, my little gardener." Naruto blushed a little at Itachi's 'my' part.

There was a snicker from Kiba. "The great prince Itachi can do anything he wants and he's never seen the face of his gardener."

Itachi's, now piercing gaze, returned to Kiba with a warning, but the duke continued.

"You don't know what you're missing. Naruto is the most beautiful creature I've seen. His skin is a delicious tan color and his blonde hair is brighter than the sun and soft to the touch."

At this point, Kiba seemed to have entered a trance as he continued with his describing.

"His eyes are the bluest blues you have ever seen, and they shine as the stars do the sky. He has three delicate whisker-like scars that only add to his overly-sex appeal, and his lips are really soft . I swear, if you close your eyes while you're kissing him, you'll get to see the heaven and lights."

There was a slight awkward pause, Naruto's unseen blush growing over his face, before Itachi asked, "How do you know what Naruto's kisses are supposedly like?"

At that, Kiba seemed to snap out of his trance and he let out a sheepish laugh before replying, "Guess?"

Itachi began making his way to the now nervous Kiba. "Hey, hey. Just wait a minute now Itachi. What's with the murderous glint in your eyes? Itachi? ITACHI!"

A door slammed open and out stumbled a teary, naked girl, her clothes held in front of her to hide her 'feminine' parts but not so much her back side.

Her hair was tousled and her eyes were spilling out of her eyes. There were some white droplets on the side of her face but as she wiped her tears, she also wiped off the white drops, not leaving a trace they were even there. She looked at her surroundings and her eyes grew when she saw Itachi, Kiba and Naruto, looking at her.

She let out a small squeal and took off running in the direction they were leaving from. "…Whoa." It was the only thing that broke the silence, courtesy of the Duke. "I wonder what happened in there."

Naruto looked toward door and from the small crack, the only thing he saw was the one person he didn't like so much, the second prince, Sasuke.

Sasuke was pounding into the girl that lay in his bed. He didn't know who see was and he really didn't care. She was like another knot one his bed post, glad it's there but doesn't really care. She wasn't a virgin, that was easy to tell, but she seemed like a nice girl.

That was the only reason he was doing this. He just wanted to break her. Her screams were loud as he pushed even more into her vigina. He was glad he had tied her mouth. He hated hearing her harsh screams. All it did for him was ruin the mood.

She wasn't enjoying it, and he could tell. The fact of it all was that he wanted to hurt her. He wanted her to torture and he was glad he was the one making her feel the pain. He watched the tears fall down and that only made him smile and trust even harder.

He could feel himself ready to release, not exactly now, but he knew he was going to release soon. With one last, rough thrust, he pulled out of the girl. She looked really hurt and that only turned him on even more.

He pulled her up to a sitting position as he stood up. He untied the cloth from around her mouth and discarded it. With his hard penis in front of her mouth, he only said one word.

"Suck."

She opened her mouth and slowly took him in. She was going slowly, much to slow for Sasuke, and he grabbed the back of her head. As he held her head in place, he trusted into her mouth, almost making her gag.

He began thrusting faster, fucking her mouth as fast as he could. She was taking it the best she could, and she was doing a good job holding out. Finally, with one last thrust, he released a shot load into her mouth.

She only choked a little before Sasuke grabbed her by her chin, pulling her face to his as he commanded, and "Shallow it. Shallow it ALL."

She began swallowing the cum in her mouth, liking the taste in her mouth.

Even if the whole session was painfully, she loved it especially because it was from Sasuke.

"Is there anything else you want me to do for you, my prince?"

Her throat was harsh from the hard thrusting, but she was still managing, a smile playing on her face.

Sasuke hardly spared her a look as he walked to the in-room bathroom.

"Get out."

Her smile dropped. "What?," she asked in whisper.

As quick as she blinked, he was right in front of her, glaring, hard. "You think I didn't know what you want?"

"But Sasuke, I….I only want you."

Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders and hoisted her up. "The only thing you're going to get is the door hitting you ankles on the way out."

"But-but-but Sasuke! I LOVE YOU!"

He came to a stop and roughly pulled her closer. He stared into her eyes before he snarled. "You disgust me."

She gasped, and her tears began to fall again.

"Get your clothes, and get out of the castle." The hate was fully heard in the sentence and she hurriedly gathered her clothes. Sasuke slammed the door opened and pushed her out before the door came back from the force of hitting the wall.

He watched her run off through the crack no emotion on his face. He had a strange feeling of someone staring at him and he shifted his gaze. Now in his view was a hooded figure, who, by his stance, you could tell was angered, and mostly at him. Sasuke did the only thing he thought would suit this situation: he smirked. This seemed to only anger the boy even more.

He stared at the figure some more as his brother got into the picture. A twinge feeling built up in his stomach some but he ignored it. It wasn't as big of a twinge as when Kiba came over and placed his arms around the hooded figure's waist, and snuggling his face in the figure's neck.

His glare was steady increasing and he clutched the door knob, ready to pull the door open, when Itachi pulled Kiba off the boy and flicked him on his forehead. As Kiba grumbled about his pained forehead, he heard a soft laughter that was coming from the hooded figure.

It was sweet and innocent, and Sasuke knew, immediately, that it would be fun to break him.

* * *

**Sadly, i don't even know what she wants yet. :S**

**Hope you like it. Read and review :{)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here I am, back from outter space with chapter six. :{)**

**I hope you enjoy**

**ps. unbeta**

* * *

A year went by and Sasuke had been studying his new target the whole time. He wasn't stalking the boy, he would never waste his time on something like that, but whenever he saw the boy, he would observe him. He found out a few things about his target.

For one thing, his little target's name is Naruto.

Naruto was like a ball of sunshine to most of the people he met, always leaving whoever he encounters with a smile. The boy was like a book and when he's opened, the whole world wants to read him.

But he noticed that the book would close itself. There was a mysterious air that hung around Naruto, parts of the book that he couldn't read yet and even though he wanted to, he couldn't skip to the end like with his other targets. Naruto was a book he had to read from page one, start to finish and if he skips a chapter, he'll never make it to the ending and the ending was always the best, for him mostly.

The other thing he found out about Naruto was that he enjoyed nature.

Most of the time he saw Naruto, it would be right after he'd kick someone out of his room after having his go at them. After a quick wash, he would go to his window and sit on its ledge and let the breeze dry him some as the smell of sex leaves the room. It was a routine for him. He would seat there and look at the garden and most of the time, his little target would be there in plain sight, and Sasuke could see him, even if he was five stories higher than the ground.

It wasn't long before he found out that Naruto was their gardener and that he tends to their mother's garden. He would admit that Naruto did a pretty impressive job, just not out loud.

The last thing he noticed was that Naruto was very popular, mostly with royalty.

His mother adored the little gardener and Itachi acts as if he was the boy's protector. Even his father seemed to smile a little when the boy entered the room.

He soon realized that the person he had to keep an eye on the most was Kiba. Kiba, the duke who seemed to have a major crush on his target and he wasn't afraid to show it. Whenever he saw Kiba during his visits, the dog lover would be following Naruto around. It irked him for some reason. There was one encounter between Kiba and Naruto that his mind would not let him forget.

_Two months since finding his new target_

_Sasuke was bored. The last few girls hadn't entertained him in anyway. He decided he would take a small walk outside until he found someone else who could please him better._

_It was quiet out. There was nobody in sight. He began his walk, letting his feet take him where they wish. It wasn't long before he realized he was walking in the garden. This was the first time he had entered the garden in a long time. The trees had grown and the flowers were bigger and brighter. The birds sang their songs and the butterflies swooped all around, dropping into every flower. The garden had never seemed more alive._

_His steps paused when he heard voices. He picked his feet back up and continued. He recognized the voices immediately._

"_Please, Kiba!" "I told you 'no', Naruto!" "Well, why not!" "BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO RIDE ON ME NARUTO!"_

_This time, Sasuke did stop. The hell? Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Did his little target actually, WILLINGLY, want to ride on Kiba… and did Kiba really just DENY his own infatuation?_

_He was shocked?...No, he was an Uchiha and Uchiha do not get shocked, but his curiosity did get the best of him._

"_But Kiba, it'll be so much fun!" "No Naruto!" "Oh come on! I'll just hop on you until we tire out. You won't regret it!" "Damit, I said no Naruto!"_

_Sasuke could hear them getting closer with every step he took. It wouldn't be long before he would see the couple, and what they were doing. And for some reason, he couldn't figure out why something like this was giving him a somewhat agitated feeling._

_He continued on the dirt path, knowing that just behind the large, obscuring tree, there was a clearing. And with logic, he concluded that they would be there, if anywhere. Now all he had to do was look behind the tree and…_

"_NARUTO! If you're going to ride me, stop bouncing. You're making me lose my grip!" "Oh, but Kiba, just let me enjoy myself. This is going to be the ride of the century for you and me!"_

_Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Suddenly, the tree was closer than it appeared, and he immediately looked around the tree, making sure he wouldn't be caught. What he saw was not exactly what he was expectant._

_He was expecting something like, clothes flinged everywhere and the animalistic duke to be going at it with the little gardener. He was expecting to see the gardener's little ass swallowing Kiba's cock and riding up and down on him, going at the speed Kiba wished, sweat falling off his forehead, and skin slapping together. He expected to hear moans and grunts of pleasure coming from both of them._

_He was not expecting to see Kiba, who was grunting, holding Naruto on his back, skipping and galloping around and making petty 'neighing' noise, with Naruto yelling "GO HORSEY GO!"_

_He didn't know what emotion to be giving off. Anger?...Disappointment?...Relief? Why would he feel relief, he couldn't give an answer to, but for some reason he did. He looked on, and stared at another unexpected._

_The hood slid off._

_Right there, in front of his eyes. It just slid off as if it was second-natured, which it was. And he couldn't believe the wonderment under the hood. Delectable tan skin that was begging to be suck, beautiful blonde hair, asking to be touched, and a giant smile on the plumpest of lips he has ever seen._

_And then, the blonde's eyes opened. Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes from them. He was astonished, something that Sasuke could hardly so. They were, beautiful, perfect. He just wanted to go over there and pry the boy's eyes out of his head and preserve them in a jar for him to forever look at._

_He hadn't noticed, but his body went into complete 'awe' mode, his whole body relaxing except for his lower region. The blood pooling down there was boiling and strong, and was another unexpected for him._

_Everything about the boy made him want to ravish him right then and there. He wanted to pound that boy and bring the many twisted looks on the beautiful face. He wanted to hear that voice moaning and groaning under him. Fuck, he would let him ride him too. He wanted that boy, and he knew he would want him for more than one fuck session._

_A gasped and a cry got his attention back to the 'riding couple'. Apparently, Kiba had tripped on a non-existing rock, and they both went falling. They landed with Naruto on top Kiba, Kiba flipping onto his back so that Naruto was now straddling him._

_An unusual feeling pitted in his stomach. It was a strong feeling, that Sasuke couldn't just push aside nor could he name it. It was there, unexplainable and it was making the Great Prince Sasuke Uchiha cranky._

_There was a huff from Kiba and Naruto let out a smile giggle. "Aw Kiba, you know you like for me to ride you." A small blush formed on Kiba's face and he could feel the heated sensation enter into his lower reign jump a bit._

_Naruto, being oblivious about it all, gave a breath-taking smile. Being the giddy person he is, Naruto began laughing and bouncing on Kiba's lap, while chanting "You like it! You like it!"_

_Sasuke watched the two and made another note about his target._

_He was a bit naïve and innocent._

_Even he could tell that what Naruto was doing was, definitely, turning the duke on. He watched on, loving how the blonde was looking as he bounced, until Kiba placed his hands on Naruto's hips and stopped him from moving, still mid-rise of a bounce._

_Naruto tilted his head, in a cute manner, at Kiba. Kiba could only do the one thing on his sexually aroused mind: he brought Naruto down, right into his hard-on._

_Naruto immediately blushed and Kiba smirked as he began grinding and thrusting upward onto his infatuation. His smirk only grew as Naruto let out a loud and long moan. He watched as while he went faster, and the friction got even more pleasurable, Naruto's face showed the pleasure he was getting. _

_Kiba left one hand on Naruto's hip as he let the other one slip under the blonde's shirt and roam all of Naruto's body. Another moan escaped from Naruto and he would be lying if he said it didn't affect him._

"_Ngh…Kiba…" Did Naruto just moan _his _name? He nearly came upon hearing his name leaving those fuckable lips. Instead, he sat himself up and brought Naruto in a long and heated kiss. Unfortunately he was human, and he had to catch his breath._

_He looked at Naruto's face and he could feel pre-cum leaking out. His face practically begged to be fucked. His lips were redder from the kiss, his cheeks were dusted with a pink tint, and even with his eyes half-lidded, and the lust in them could still be seen. He leaned forward to take Naruto's lips again, when_

**SNAP**

_Naruto eyes widened and a small gasp escaped from him. "What was that?" Kiba let show a small smile at the boy's cuteness. "It was probably nothing, Naruto." He leaned forward to continue what he started, but stooped himself when he noticed the look on the boy's face._

_Naruto was chewing on his bottom lip, as if it was a nervous habit, and his body went completely rigid. The lust had completely left the boy's eyes and was replaced with worry and fear. He sighed. The mood was gone and he wasn't up to forcing Naruto into doing something._

"_Come on, Naruto. Let's head back to the castle. You can give me a bath and dress me for bed," he suggest as he helped him and Naruto up. A smile graced his face knowing exactly what the blonde would do._

"_KIBA! You know for a fact that I'm your servant, NOT YOUR NANNY! I SERVE, NOT TEND TO!"_

"_But a servant tends to other needs."_

…"_Good day, Duke. I believe you can find your own way out." And with that, Naruto stomped out of the forest, leaving a laughing Kiba behind._

Sasuke remember the day so clearly, mostly because of the numerous splinters that made their way into his hands that day. He still couldn't remember when his hand squeezed the branch tight enough for the branch to break, or when he actually reached up and grabbed the branch in the first place. It didn't matter. He was still fixated with the blonde.

It's gotten to the point where he'd only fuck someone every month or so. He believed that his family was starting to notice, especially his mother, who's stopped looking as if she was going to cry every time he stepped into the same room.

He would ask himself 'why' for the past months, trying to figure out why everyone who made a pass at him seemed so…disgusting to him. He massaged his temples as a headache formed and he pushed the thought aside.

* * *

**I find the ending to be on the weak side, but tell me what you think.**

**I DID thank everybody, personally, for reviewing, but my computer farted and everthing got messed up so now, all the thanks are being put together for this: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**I hope this chapter is also to your satifaction**

**R and R :{)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! I'm so sorry that I'm taking my time making my next chapter, but for all who have been wondering why I'm taking so long is because**

**What with school in place and trying to get my schedule correct, it's been kind hectic**

**and**

**I am a naturally born lazy person. I'm sorry but it's the sad truth. I am a procrastinator and I'm lazy, but I promise to get better.**

**Now to the important facts: Thank you all for reading and thank you for reviewing. It only swells me up with pride to know so many people actually LIKE my story. Pride and a little bit of bewilderment. Anyway THANK YOU!**

**Unbetaeded…..ed…:P**

* * *

There was only one word that could describe the feeling that the second born prince was emitting and that was _**rage**_.

He couldn't figure it out. Was this girl really as slow as she was putting off! It was baffling for him and there were so many options going through his head. He didn't know if he should send the girl off to the dungeon or if he should just discipline her himself. Just watching her cowering on the ground disgusted him.

Sure, it may have been his fault for the whole incident, but he wasn't going to admit it. He saw the maid coming down the hallway. He saw that she couldn't see him with the tower of folded laundry in her hands. He saw the space on the other side of the hallway that she left for others to go by, but he was not going to move over for _her_, a simple maid.

He simply stopped moving and let the girl run into him. He knew the thoughts going through her head from the looks on her face and terrified was the strongest emotion she was emitting. And she should be.

He stared at her as she bowed low, nearly laying on the floor, her whole body trembled and small whimpers escaped through her lips as many apologizes scurried through her mouth.

A small smirk crawled across his face as he watched her. He loved the feel of power just about as much as he wanted to pound their little gardener, and he wanted to pound him a lot.

His smirk began to fall the more he thought about his muse. His impatience began to get to the best of him, with what little patience he has. The feelings continuously grew and he had nothing to release his _feelings_ on.

He looked down at the whimpering maid and a mischievous smile made its way onto his face.

"Arise my little maid. Why do cower down at my feet?"

She shivered more as she let her eyes rise from the prince's feet to his face. Slowly, and uncertainly, she stood up. She hung her head down, and looked away.

Why?

Sasuke smirked. He knew exactly why.

With an outspoken speed, he grabbed her by her collar and lifted her. She was a couple feet shorter than him and he brought her up to his eye level. He stared into her eyes.

Fear ran through them and he loved it. "What should I do with you, little maid?"

She didn't respond, but her eyes grew wider.

His smile became even more crooked. Oh, how he loved this. He dropped her to her feet and she stumbled, catching her balance only seconds from crashing into him.

"Do you know what I wish to do to you, little maid?"

She shook her head no. He grabbed her hair, tugging it to pull her closer. He would say he was impressed. She only let out small whimpers. Only the heavens knew what he would do to her if she started screaming. Most likely, he would kill her.

Right then.

Right there.

Just snap her neck in two, just to get her to shut up, and he knew that absolutely no remorse would show on his face.

A small insane-like chuckle escaped through his lips. It must have scared her more because another small whimper left form her.

He brought her closer, her ear by his lips, and he whispered into her ear, "I want to torture you, my...little...maid." His voice was so sweetly sweet and filled with insanity that she paled upon hearing it.

Just as he towered over her, ready to say the next thing, a sharp gasp, and the sound of glass object shattering entered the hall.

The already wide-eyed maid's eyes dashed behind the second price where the crash came from. Irritated, Sasuke roughly grabbed her hair, gaining back her attention. "I would advise you to keep your eyes on the one _holding_ you, do you understand?" She let out a small whimper upon realizing her mistake and seeing how much more pissed the cold, heartless second prince was.

He tightened his hold on the maid's hair as he repeated, more sternly, "_Do you UNDERTSTAND?_" "_YES!_" Sasuke quirked his eyebrow at her quickness at answering and she got the meaning. "I-I mean ...Yes, my prince."

At her submission, Sasuke smiled. It was a small, demented smile, but nonetheless a smile.

A hand grabbed on his forearm, the one not holding onto the girl's hair, and forcibly turned him around.

His glare was fully intact, ready to _murder! _whoever **dared **to lay a hand on him, and, let's not forget, force him to turn around. To say he was shock was an understatement.

He had forgotten that this was the week Kiba was supposed to visit, so he hadn't expected it to be Kiba. He quickly got over his shock, his glare never faltering. He would give Kiba some credit thou.

Kiba could give a really furious look when he wants to. Kiba's normally playful face was twisted, a snarl in the place of his smile and fire roaming through his eyes.

"Let her go, Uchiha."

Sasuke look at Kiba and came to the conclusion, 'I _like_ this side of Kiba.'

"I mean it, Uchiha. Let her go or else I'll rip your fucking head off and feed it to Akumaru. It may be a little bland with how unemotional you are, but I guarantee that he will eat it. ALL."

Sasuke didn't know why he did it. Kiba was no threat to him, even if he was going to live up to his word, and he certainly felt nothing for the girl, but slowly and surely, he released the girls hair. The maid slumped to the ground, her legs giving out under her, and silently cried. She took in sharp breathes that came back out shattered and distorted. Kiba was quick to her side, patting her soothingly and whispering mantas to calm her down. When he deemed her calm enough, he helped her up and toward her to go and rest in her room.

As she left, Kiba looked over to Sasuke. Sasuke had a smug look on his face, smirk and all, and it took everything for Kiba not to punch him in the face. "What the Hell is wrong with you, Sasuke? Why in the world did you just do that!" Sasuke simply shrugged his shoulders, a sign showing that he wasn't planning on answering.

Kiba just sighed and decided to let it go. He began walking away, when Sasuke's voiced stopped him.

"Where're you heading to, Kiba?"

The fact that Sasuke was being so familiar with him was enough to make him stumble. He debated on whether or not to tell the Uchiha the truth.

"You know, it doesn't matter if you lie are not, I'm going with you." Kiba shuddered at the feel of Sasuke's warm breath on his ear. It was unexpecting and he could have sworn that they were further apart than it seemed.

Kiba just sighed and gave in. "I'm going to check on Naruto…your gardener. He was the one who saw what happened and got me. I asked him to take Akumaru on a walk while I dealt with you." Sasuke just nodded his head and followed close behind Kiba as he began to walk off.

* * *

"Itachi, stop it." Naruto let a small giggle escape from his mouth as Itachi continued assaulting him.

"But Naruto," Itachi basically purred the boy's name out his mouth as his hands continued what they were doing. "You looked so down in the dumps, I just had to cheer you up." "Hehe! Itachi! Hehe! Stop…Can't-can't breathe!"

With a smirk, Itachi let go of the boy and Naruto began taking in deep breathes, still chuckling some. "I should have never told you my ticklish spots."

"I would have found them anyway, my little gardener," Itachi smirk began showing a hint of his teeth as the smile grew some. "And knowing you, you would have too."

Akumaru let out a loud bark, as if agreeing with Itachi, and rushed off to catch a squirrel that unfortunately came in his view. Itachi sent the dog a look and Naruto began laughing again. Butterflies flapped in his stomach as he listened to Naruto. He always thought that Naruto's laugh was the sweetest thing there was. It always sent a jittery feeling in his stomach to hear it, maybe just because it still held some innocence, especially compared to his brother's laugh, which hardly never happens, no ever in that claim.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto gave a small push then ran off saying "You're it! Hehe! Catch me Itachi!"

This was the beginning of the little tag game that, being with any other person, he would have just ignore that person and went on with his life, but seeing as how it was Naruto, he made an exception. He took off after Naruto.

Naruto was quicker than he imagined, and just as slippery. Just as he thought he had the boy in sight, he would disappear, leaving only a laugh where he once was.

"Come on, Itachi. You have to do better than that!"

It was a challenge that Itachi was determined to complete. He figured he would have to trick the boy if he was to ever catch the little fox. He ducked into the woods and continued to stalk after the boy, as silently as he could. Naruto continued running, hardly noticing he was running up a hill.

He stopped at the top of the hill, his breathing still normal, a little sharper. He looked around smiling at the beauty before him. He did a good job fixing up this forest-like garden, if he did say so himself. A comfortable breeze blew. He closed his eyes and let the breeze take over and cool his body. The bottom of his cloak swirled as the wind blew, a small smile playing on his lips.

There was a small tap on his shoulder and he turned around, only to replace his calm face with shock.

"Got you, Naruto." The smile on Itachi's was enough to tell how happy he was about catching the boy. As Itachi began walking downhill, Naruto did the unthinkable. He pushed Itachi. It would have all went smoothly if he hadn't tripped in the process and begin rolling down the hill with the first born prince.

It wasn't a big hill, it wasn't even a long roll, but they did end up stopping down at the bottom of the hill with Naruto landing on top of Itachi. Itachi let out a loud 'oomph', as Naruto simply laughed as he sat up as he straddled on the prince. Itachi opened his eyes at the laughter and his breath stopped.

Naruto's hood had fallen off during the roll, and Itachi couldn't help but to stare. Kiba was right. Naruto was beautiful. Why the boy wore a hood was beyond what Itachi could ration up. Unconsciously, he let one of his hands reach up and stroke the boy's cheek.

Naruto's laugh died down to a small smile and leaned into the prince's touch. Naruto let out a sigh as he softly said, "'Tachi."

Itachi couldn't figure out why, but Naruto had an effect on him. He got lost looking at Naruto's calm face; he didn't even realize the blush spreading across his face. "-chi. –tachi. Itachi!" Itachi blinked, and focused on Naruto.

"You phased out on me. Are you okay? Your face is really red."

He could not explain it, not in a million years, why he did what he was about to do, except it just felt right. In a blink, Itachi flipped Naruto over so that he was now straddling the little gardener.

Itachi stared down at Naruto's bewildered face. He began lowering his face down, till their skin touched, both their cheeks touching. Itachi took in a deep breath of the little boy under him, instantly loving the smell. He sat back up and smiled at the blushing Naruto. He was about to go back down, when there was a sharp tug on his collar, immediately making him stand.

He came eye to eye with an angered Kiba, a sight he did not expect to shrink back on, and yet he did.

"Hands OFF!" The growl was low and threatening, and even though Itachi did not let it show, he was slightly afraid of the growling, and coming off as rabid, boy.

Itachi held his hands up in a sign of defeat and moved closer to his brother as Kiba went over to Naruto.

He knelt down and helped sit Naruto up. Naruto saw the look on Kiba's face, and concerned filled him. "Kiba…What's the matt-"Naruto stopped mid-sentenced as Kiba kissed the delicate boy in front of him. Naruto eyes were slightly wide as Kiba pressed his lips against his, but he slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck.

Kiba placed his legs on either side of his love and leaned into Naruto, putting more passion into the kiss. Their tongues began to play together, heating up the scene that sat in front of the two Uchiha brothers. Itachi stared at the two, knowing he was getting hot.

Then came a moan. It was intoxicating, it drew both brothers in, and it came from Naruto. Both his and Kiba's tongue continued to dance, when Kiba stopped only to bite down on Naruto's bottom lip. It sent a shiver through Naruto's entire body, and he couldn't help but to moan. Kiba knew exactly how to do this to him, and he would never deny Kiba the moan that he gained.

The moan had all three of the boys, Kiba, Itachi, and Sasuke, grow instantly hard. Kiba listened as Naruto whimpered and he lowered his self onto Naruto.

"Ngh…Kiba!"

To not say that that didn't have an effect on the three would be an understatement. Even if Naruto moaned a different name form the two princes, it still made them grow painfully hard.

Kiba began grinding down on the little gardener and Naruto continued to moan into the kiss. Kiba released Naruto's lips and began attacking his neck. He wanted to hear the little gardener moan louder for him, to know that Naruto was enjoying it as much as he, and their crowd, was. He bit and sucked, licked and teased on the neck of his love.

"Ahh!…K-kiba…m-m-more…" Naruto laced his hands in Kiba's hair and gripped it enough to send a shudder through his self. Naruto had this effect on him. He wanted more. He was hot, tight and he wanted…

"_Kiba!_" Naruto harshly whispered in Kiba's ear. All three of the boys thought the same thing.

'Oh fuck.'

They came, all of them just about exploded in their pants. And it was mind-blowing. Itachi leaned against the nearby tree as he caught his breath. Even Sasuke staggered some. Kiba stopped his grinding; his breath could be heard as he rested his forehead on Naruto's shoulder. All he could feel was Naruto's hand trailing slowly up and down his back, instantly turning him back on.

"Naruto." He voice was slightly worn from the experience he just had. "Yes, Kiba." That voice was going to get Kiba harder even faster than possible. "You have to stop with the rubbing."

"Why?" Kiba felt himself jump. Naruto felt the jump too, but he didn't stop what he was doing.

Kiba lifted his head from Naruto's shoulder and starred him in the eye with a serious look. "Naruto, you're making me hard again," Kiba warned.

Naruto smirked and placed their foreheads together as he whispered, "_And what if I _want_ you to get hard again?_"

Naruto's warm breathe, and half-closed, lust filled eyes was all that was needed to get Kiba hard again. Naruto smiled when he felt it and pushed Kiba back so that Kiba was lying on his back. He sat between Kiba's legs, the hard-on full in attention in front of him.

He hesitated. He wanted to do this to Kiba. He always wanted to, but he was nervous about doing it. His hand reached out and he cupped Kiba, feeling the dampest of his pants but not retreating his hand. He gave Kiba a squeezed and was rewarded with moan. He decided to just do it.

Naruto hooked the hem of Kiba's pants and brought them down. Kiba hard-on sprang to attention as the hem passed over it. Naruto's eyes went wide. He knew Kiba was big, he felt it himself, but he didn't know that Kiba was an _animal!_

A blush spread on Naruto's face as he stared at Kiba's animal.

"Naruto…"

Naruto looked up at Kiba's face and there was a warm patient smile on his face. It was soothing and it eased Naruto's worries. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Naruto."

"But Kiba,…I _want_ to do it."

Pre-cum leaked out from Kiba. Kiba eyes widen and his cheeks grew red. Naruto smiled and looked back at his project. Not knowing what else to do, Naruto lowered his head and as any inexperienced person would do, he deep throated Kiba. Kiba howled out a moan and clawed at the dirt.

* * *

Itachi left upon seeing what Naruto was about to do to Kiba. He already ruined his pants and he was not about to do a repeat. I just could not understand how Naruto could have this effect on him, when he knew that he only sees Naruto as his brother. He sighed. It was a bit complicated for him, and so he left, not wanting to see the display, no matter how tempting it was. He did, however, notice how his brother looked.

Pleasure with a mixture of rage, and was it…jealousy? He couldn't explain. He just knew that his brother stayed to watch the little 'moment' Kiba and Naruto was having, and he wasn't so sure if he should have left him. He had a feeling that something may happen, and even though he plans on ignoring it, he knew he was going to regret doing so.

* * *

Sasuke went back to his room and slammed his door shut. Piss was not the emotion to describe how he was feeling. Anger. Rage. All of the above? Ding on the last one. He stood there and watched the whole thing, and he meant the WHOLE thing. He watched form the first kiss, till Kiba came on Naruto's face. He watched as Kiba spewed on the little gardener's face, and he would be lying if he was to say that Naruto looked as thou he was asking, nay, _begging_ for Sasuke to come over and do the same thing.

He could not explain the mix feelings that pitted in his stomach as he watched Kiba sit up and looked at the cum and blush that was visible in the little gardener's face. He could not explain the mix feelings that pitted in his stomach as he watched Kiba bring up one of his fingers and slowly swipe at the cum on Naruto's face. He could not explain the mix feelings that pitted in his chest as he watched as Kiba was about rub the soiled hand on the grass as to clean his hand, when Naruto grabbed Kiba's hand and place the soiled finger in his mouth, sucking the substance off of Kiba's finger, as he starred Kiba in his eyes, succeeding to make Kiba blush, and get turned on yet again.

"N-Naruto!" Naruto gave Kiba a sheepish smile before he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, basically begging for Kiba to do it again.

Sasuke could not help but to get hard, watching Naruto eating the cum on his face. This was exactly how he was now in his room, on his bed, hard and leaking, and there was no way cold water could fix this. He snuck his hand into his pants and began stroking himself. He got lost in a different world, where all he could see was Naruto's head bobbing on him, instead of the Duke. Just the thought of Naruto watching nearly sent him over the edge. He squeezed and tugged, speeding up as the Naruto in his thoughts speed up. He felt himself nearing the edge and his thoughts went to Naruto stopping and doing the exact movement that his own hands were doing. He watched the Naruto in his thoughts, so careful not to hurt Sasuke but wanting to give him so much pleasure.

His Naruto looked up at Sasuke, starred him in the eyes, lust clouding the blue eye. His Naruto whispered his name, and then opened his mouth, indicating what he wanted, and Sasuke complied with his Naruto's wish. He cummed in his mouth.

He came with a loud grunt and his load was heavy. His aim would have been perfect, if the real Naruto was here. His load landed on the floor, the puddle on the ground noticeable. His breath was rigged and he lay back in his bed. He closed his eyes and the first thing he saw was the little gardener. He breathing calmed, and he easily drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So...what do you think?**

**I do think I did a pretty good job on this chapter, but you tell me what you think yourselves.**

**Anyways, RxR :{)**


	8. Chapter 8

**O'llo everybody. I am back and I am ready to continue. Before I start, I have two things to tell you.**

**I meant to explain why Naruto did what he did in front of Itachi and Sasuke in the last chapter, but I felt that that was a good place to stop. But do not faultier my curious readers. It shall be explained in the beginning of this chapter.**

**I plan on writing a new story. And since we all know how lazy I am, it can be up from today to next weekend, but tell me what you think of it when it is up.**

**Now sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

**Unbeatededed….ed :{)**

* * *

A blush creped over Naruto's face as he stared at the stars. All Naruto could think about was what had happened between him and Kiba some hours ago. A smile formed on his face as he thought of the event. He was not ashamed at what he did with Kiba.

So why was he blushing again?

…

He replayed the day in his head again.

He remembered walking down the hallway with a new vase that was sent to the queen. It was a beautiful vase, in his opinion, and he just knew that Queen Mikoto would approve of it. He rounded the corner and came face-to-face with an image he wishes he hadn't seen. Prince Sasuke was practically yanking the girl's hair right out of her head. The sight had him completely forget what he was doing. He dropped the vase he was holding and ran to get help.

He was panicking so much; he didn't realize that Kiba was calling his name. He almost passed by Kiba and would have completely missed him if Kiba hadn't grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Gosh, Naruto. Where are you off…to?… Naruto, what's the matter?" Kiba's cheerful attitude that he had first greeted Naruto with slowly disappeared and was replaced with great concern. Kiba stared into Naruto fear-traced eyes and he could immediately feel the fear the boy was going through.

"The second prince, Prince Sasuke, he...he's…" Naruto clutched onto Kiba's arms and stared into Kiba's eyes as if pleading for him to read his mind. "Come on Naruto. You have to tell me."

"He's got a poor maid by her hair and…and…" Naruto was struggling to get the next words out when Kiba place his finger on Naruto's lips. He felt two warm and strong arms circle around him and pull him into a safe and enticing hug.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you take Akumaru with you and go outside. I'm going to have a _talk_ with Sasuke."

Naruto nodded in response and Kiba released him. Naruto got a hold on Akumaru and began leading the dog outside when an impulse came to him. He turned back around and saw Kiba walking away.

"Kiba!"

Kiba turned around and immediately his lips came in contact with Naruto's. It was a warm and sweet and he was tempted not to leave the boy. Naruto was the one to pull away only to stop as their lips were ghostly together.

"Thank you, _Duke_"

A shiver went through Kiba's body as the words tickled his lips. "Anything for my Naruto." Naruto smiled before he went and ushered Akumaru out to the garden.

There was a small smile on his face in hope that Kiba would manage to save the girl, but he was still a bit down about seeing it. He sighed before making sure the hood of his cloak was on tight before stepping outside with an overly excited dog.

And then Itachi showed up and they played tag. Naruto pushed Itachi and they both went rolling down the hill. Then he topped Itachi and then Itachi topped him and then Kiba showed up and pulled Itachi off of him only to make-out with him.

And then Kiba began making Naruto fill with pleasure. And then Naruto remembered that he wanted to make Kiba feel good too. Not just because Kiba had did it for him, but just because he was Kiba. And so he proceeded to perform on Kiba. He instantly regretted taking the entire boy in his mouth at one time. He would only be lying if he said he had enjoyed that _animal _on his first try, but he did enjoy giving Kiba what he deserved.

So what was it that had him blushing? Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, still reminiscing. No more than five seconds pass did Naruto shot up from his positions, eyes wide with realization. He remembered why he was blushing. It had happened right after Kiba helped him clean-up.

Naruto had caught something in his peripheral, something that seemed not to belong. He shifted his eyes to the object and made an electric connection with the deepest obsidian eyes that he had ever laid his eyes on. Sasuke Uchiha, the second prince, had watched the whole thing. Almost instantly did he remember that Itachi was also there, but when he looked the first prince was gone.

Naruto looked up at the stars and stared, searching for an answer. He stood and decided it was time to retire. As he left his garden, the garden that was created to mean innocence, he brushed off the visible dust and quoted, "I should get myself to a nunnery**1**."

* * *

A maid lay across the floor in a fetal position with her hands gripping her throat, hacking and coughing while trying to catch her breath. Tears were spewing from the side of her eyes as she stared at her torturer.

Sasuke stood in front of her, a smile threaten to form on his face. He felt pretty pleased with himself and with what he had just did to the girl.

"Dammit, Uchiha! What the fuck is your problem!"

Sasuke looked at the now rabid Kiba and smirked with pleasure. Kiba was in a fighting stance, ready to pounce, and looking as lethal as they come. 'If you continue glaring at me like that Kiba, I might have to rape you.' Sasuke chuckled as he thought this, the visual image coming in with the thought. Oh, how he would _love_ to get that same death-promising look from the boy while he was under him. But, alas, he didn't want Kiba.

"Fucking Uchiha! Am I going to have to punch you in the face to get a bloody answer from you!"

"Kiba, stop!"

There it is. The voice of the one he wanted. He watched as the hooded figure left form the side of the hurt maid, who was now under the care of Itachi, and run over to Kiba. The little gardener grabbed onto the fisted hand that Kiba was ready to throw. "Kiba...Kiba please calm down! Don't do something that you'll end up regretting, _PLEASE!_"

Kiba snarled at Sasuke before responding, "Naruto, I will have absolutely no regret doing this, believe me." Kiba's fist tightened in Naruto's hand and Naruto began to get nervous. "Kiba, look at me…..LOOK AT ME, KIBA!"

Kiba, reluctantly, shot his eyes from the guilt free prince to the pleading gardener. "If you do this favor for me…" Naruto started, his eyes looking anywhere but at the Duke and gaining attention from both Sasuke and Kiba, "then… I guess…, I'll do anything you ask of me, no fight-backs, and no back-outs…but only one thing." Naruto looked at the last part and gave Kiba a smile that he knew the boy will be able to see, even under his hood, as he added, "Deal?"

Kiba's killing look seemed to steam away, before he grabbed Naruto by his waist and planted the boy with a deep and passionate kiss. When he pulled away, the lust was evident in his eyes. "Deal, but remember, no back-outs."

Naruto smiled at Kiba's now calmer state of mind. "Come on, Naruto. Itachi said he'll meet up with us in the garden. How about we head out there?"

"Yeah, I'll meet up with you in a minute Kiba. How about you go out there without me. I'm sure Akumaru is looking for you." Kiba gasped at the fact that he had actually forgotten his best friend and shot off to where his long-termed friend may be.

Sasuke watched as the multi emotional, dog loving, Duke run off to his ignored mutt. He did not notice, however, as a fist made its way to his face until it was too late. He turned his head back to the position it was just hit out of to look at the person who had the balls to hit him. He was shocked, to say the least, and he allowed one of his eyebrows to rise.

Truthfully, he would have never expected the gardener to even voice his own opinion against the prince, and now, here was the same boy who convinced the Duke to _not_ hit him, _hitting_ him. He found it all rather amusing. He reached out to touch the gardener, only to get his hand slapped away.

"Second Prince, I may feel bad about hitting you but I don't regret doing it. What is it? Why do you wish to hurt people? I don't understand why you're doing this. What pleasure could you possibly is getting from hurting people?"

Sasuke reached out to grab the gardener, again, this time grabbing the boy at the waist and pulling their bodies closer, making sure he has a good grip in the boy. One of the boy's hands was trapped between the two bodies, paced on the prince's chest. The other came up in a swing, ready to make contact on with the side of the prince's face, only to be stopped by the prince's second hand grabbing it at the wrist.

Sasuke saw this as his opportunity and brought his face closer. He let his face hover for a bit in front of the boy's face before he dipped his head to the side of the other's face. He made sure that the hood on his captive fall before he began whispering in his ear.

"I get the pleasuring feel of power from torture. Whenever I cause somebody pain," he gave the gardener a little demonstration by squeezing his wrist, smirking as he was prized with a gasp of pain, "a sort of _pleasuring_ shudder runs through my body." He brought his face back and stared into the violet eyes of the other.

…

Violet? He could have sworn that the boy's eyes were blue. For some reason, they were violet and it seemed as though they were changing, now in a red-violet shade.

Interesting.

He released the boy, his smirk never faltering. Naruto stumbled back and grabbed his wrist. It throbbed some but nothing more than a pinch.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?"

Naruto glared at the prince, mostly at the fact that what he had just said was true. He barely gave the prince a second look as he turned around and made his way to the garden, leaving the second prince to smirk behind him.

* * *

"NARUTO!"

"No Kiba! NO! I don't want to go, Kiba!"

Naruto took off and hid in yet another place, trying his hardest to lose Kiba, but the duke was like a bloodhound himself! Everywhere he ran to, the Duke seemed to sniff him out. It was starting to get a little irritating.

"Well hello, my little Naru. What are you up to?"

Naruto 'eked' as he spun around and met an entertained-looking Itachi. Naruto would admit, Itachi looked both smart and sexy with his glasses sitting on his nose, his hair free, and a book in his hand. His heart did a little flutter as Itachi placed the book he was holding on his hip and gave Naruto one of the sexiest smiles he has seen.

"I'm…um…" he felt a small blush form on his face as Itachi continued standing as if he was posing for a portrait.

"Well, get it out, little Naru." Itachi poked Naruto in the stomach and smirk when the boy let out a giggle.

"I'm hiding from Kiba."

Itachi arched one of his perfect eyebrows as he asked, "Why?" "Because," Naruto started off, "Kiba's going to want me to do the favor that I promised him, and I'm not ready for whatever ridiculous thing he's going to want me to do."

"Well, Naruto, if you promise to do something, then you need to live up to your promise. It's the right thing to do."

Naruto responded with a 'huff' as he crossed his arms. "If you want, I can come along with you with whatever favor Kiba sends you out on."

Itachi never expected Naruto to practically grope him as he continued chanting, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

He, himself, chuckled as he patted Naruto on his head. "Now let's just go and find Ki-." Suddenly, Naruto was pulled from Itachi, into another body. He heard a chuckle enter his ear that was soon followed by the words, "Found you."

Naruto would have shrieked if his manhood would have allowed it.

"Kiba!"

"In the flesh, and I believe that you owe me a little _favor_, am I right?" Naruto gave a nervous chuckle before he turned to face Kiba. "Yes, I do owe you a favor, and I'm ready to do it…as long as Itachi can come too."

"Of course Itachi can come. Now for my favor, I want you to come to the village with me."

Naruto changed his whole personality as the words left out of Kiba's mouth. "You want me to _**what**_?"

"Now, now Naruto. You promised me no fight-backs and no back-outs."

Naruto personality soon changed again and he feel against Kiba and groaned. "Kiba, you know I don't want to go to the village. They all _hate _me!" Naruto made sure to add emphases on the word hate.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Naru." Itachi reached out and began patting Naruto on his head as he had done earlier. "Kiba and I will be there with you. You don't have to worry."

Naruto sighed as he gave in. "Just make sure you guys dress warmly. It's starting to get cold out." Kiba also began patting Naruto on the head, before he added, "Aww, now don't you make a beautiful and caring wife.

**POW!**

"Owwww! I thought you stopped hitting me!"

"Only when you're a good boy. Now go get yourself ready for the cold."

_In a whore house in the village_

Sasuke sat on the bed and looked at the person beside him. "Just to make sure, this is your first time, right?"

The person beside him nodded his head.

Sasuke couldn't tell if the person was a boy or a girl. He/she had long, silky brown hair, and a soft voice that could play off as a woman or a boy's. "Are you new or something?" "No, sir. I've been here for, maybe, 6 years."

"Well then, why are you still a virgin?"

This just didn't seem to fit right with what he has been told. He stared at the irony of a virgin whore.

"Truthfully, nobody wants to have sex with me." The boy looked down, as if he was ashamed with the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"And why is that?"

"It's a bit embarrassing to say out loud."

"Well then, how about you show me." The boy immediately started to move away.

Sasuke reached out his hand and yanked the boy's pants down. He looked and he realizes why nobody wants to have sex with him. "You have both a vagina and a dick."

The boy nodded his head. "I'm considered a hermaphadite."

The boy looked at Sasuke and tears began to spew out of his eyes.

Sasuke stared at them and groaned as he thought, 'Oh fuck.'

" Haku!"

The tears continued to fall from the boy's eyes as he continued to cry.

The one named Haku was starting to work Sasuke's nerve. He quickly grabbed Haku's hair and brought the boy closer to him. "Would you just stop it! All that crying is going to give me a headache." There was a pause before Sasuke finished what he was saying.

"I don't care that you have both of the reproduction organs, all I know is that when I put my organ in, I better be enjoying it."

To say Haku was happy would be an understatement.

"You…you actually would do me?"

"Isn't that what I said? I don't care if you have one, two, or no organs, as long as I can get the pleasure I want, that's all that matters."

Suddenly, without warning, Haku jumped on top of the second prince, his tears long forgotten.

To actually be able to do his job, to no longer feel like the freak of the whore house, was the greatest feel he has ever had. He vowed that, forever; the prince will only be golden in his eyes.

* * *

**Oh wow. So tired. **

**I got that line from Hamlet. Had to read and discuss that play for a month and I am tired of it.**

**Idk about the Sasuke and Haku scene. I don't know what it's supposed to show about Sasuke, I just had that scene in my head for a long time.**

**I encourage you to tell me what you think. In other words, read and review. :{)**


End file.
